The present invention relates generally to sound control apparatus, such as audio mixers, and more particularly to an improvement in operability of an operator provided on a sound control apparatus.
Digital audio mixers have been known which convert an analog audio signal, input for each of a plurality of input channels, to a digital signal and then perform digital processing on the converted digital signals of the channels. Users of these digital audio mixers can each manually perform various operation related to mixing processing, using various operators provided on an operation panel (or mixing console). Digital signal processing device (DSP) in the digital audio mixer performs mixing processing on input digital audio signals on the basis of various operation performed by the user. The operators provided on the operation panel include rotationally-operable “knob-type (i.e., rotary-type) operators”, which are operators each operable to change a setting of a parameter represented in a continuous value, such as a panning level, output level, send level or gain. As a human operator operates any one of the knob-type operators, an operated amount corresponding to the rotating operation is detected, and the thus-detected operated amount is converted into a variation amount of the parameter setting corresponding to (or controllable by) the knob-type operator. Namely, the human operator can set a desired value of the parameter corresponding to (controllable by) the knob-type operator. Among examples of digital mixers provided with such knob-type operators is a digital audio mixer commercially available from the assignee of the instant application under a product name “PM5D”. The digital audio mixer “PM5D” is introduced in a website “http//www2.yamaha.co.jp/manual/pdf/pa/japan/mixers/PM5DJ1.pdf” or “http//www2.yamaha.co.jp/manualpdf/pa/English/mixers/CS1DE.pdf” (hereinafter referred to as “non-patent literature”).
When an operated amount corresponding to a rotating operation of any one of the knob-type operators is to be converted into a variation amount of the corresponding parameter in the mixer apparatus disclosed in the above-identified non-patent literature, any desired one of two different types of resolution, i.e. coarse resolution and fine resolution, can be used as resolution of the variation amount corresponding to the operated amount. With the coarse resolution, a great parameter variation amount is provided per operated amount, so that the parameter value can be varied (set) intuitively in accordance with a rotating angle of the knob-type operator. With the fine resolution, on the other hand, a small parameter variation amount is provided per operated amount, so that the parameter value can be varied finely.
More specifically, the mixer apparatus disclosed in the above-identified non-patent literature is constructed in such a manner that switching can be made between the above-mentioned two types of resolution in accordance with an operating speed (rotating speed) of the knob-type operator. Namely, a speed at which the human operator has operated any one of the knob-type operators (i.e., operating speed of the knob-type operator) is calculated, and if the calculated operating speed is higher than a predetermined value (i.e., the operating speed is relatively high), the coarse resolution is used, while, if the calculated operating speed is lower than a predetermined value (i.e., the operating speed is relatively low), the fine resolution is used.
In operation of mixers, it is common for the human operator to change various parameter values in real time by manipulating a multiplicity of operators while causing sound signals of a plurality of channels to be subjected to mixing. Therefore, there is a likelihood that an error in instructing a change of a given parameter value will have great adverse influences on the entire mixing. Thus, it is preferable that operation for changing a parameter value be performed reliably and promptly.
However, with the aforementioned conventionally-known construction that switching is made between two types of resolution in accordance with an operating speed of a knob-type operator, the switching between the two types of resolution depends on the intensity of force applied to the knob-type operator by the human operator, the parameter changing operation tends to become unreliable, which would lead to an increased possibility of an operating error. For example, if the human operator has operated the knob-type operator quickly, due to some misadjustment of his or her operating force, although the human operator thought he or she operated the knob-type operator slowly enough, the operated amount would be processed with the coarse resolution against his or her will so that the parameter variation amount undesirably becomes greater than initially intended. Further, in many cases, the human operator frequently changes various parameter values during mixing operation. However, with the aforementioned construction, the human operator has to be conscious of an operating speed and pay excessive attention to the operation whenever a parameter value is to be changed, in order to prevent an operating error. Namely, the conventionally-known construction of switching between the different types of resolution in accordance with the operating speed of the knob-type operator would present the problem of poor operability.